Returned Hero, Loyal Soldier
by Little Lone Wolf115
Summary: Why me? Why do I always have the worst luck? When everything settles down, someone decides to poke the glass and watch everything move. That my life, it's always with war and death, never getting a break and always never living without one.
1. Betrayal

**Betrayal**

 **Hello all you fine people. I wanted to make a Percy Jackson crossover with RvB because why the hell not, there is only one that is made right now.**

 **Note, I don't own Percy Jackson or RvB. Percy Jackson is owned by Rick Riordan and RvB is owned by Roosterteeth, may Monty Oum always be remembered.**

 **Another note this is NOT a betrayal Chaos story, there is a lot of other betrayal Chaos stories out there this is not one of them. Sure, this might be a betrayal story but not a Chaos story.**

 **Enough waiting, let's get on with the story, hope you enjoy.**

 **Pov: Percy**

I stood in the middle of the forest and I wondered how did everything went to hell. I had to run, the other demigods didn't make me feel welcomed anymore. How I got into this situation is just beyond me. I didn't even get a few months of peace like I wanted, _he_ just popped up out of nowhere and turned almost everyone against me, even… even _her_. I trusted and loved her! And she just threw me away and went with HIM!

I can't believe Zeus and my father took away everything that I have that wasn't my clothes, my powers, Riptide, everything. They then sent me and left me in the middle of the woods. I'm... I'm all alone, I don't have anything to fight monsters anymore.

 _ **Flashback**_

 _We had defeated Gaea, but at the cost of so many lives to get up to that point. So many that I lost count them._

 _We should have been celebrating, instead we were grieving all the lives that were lost. After a month of rest and grief, we were called to the throne room on Olympus. There was to be a ceremony congratulating us for our victory. I looked at the thrones and saw which way they were ordered. The male gods were on the right while the female gods were on the left._

 _Zeus' throne was in the middle of the row of thrones. His throne is made of platinum and had lightning designs on it._

 _To the right of Zeus' throne was my father's throne. Poseidon's throne had water and coral designs on the sides and the arm rest were made of seashells._

 _On the right of Poseidon was Ares' throne. His throne had human skin and skulls on it. The arm rest was just human skulls stacked on each other._

 _Next was Apolo. His throne had a sun image in the background and had a bow and arrow._

 _Next was Hephaestus' throne. His throne looked like a La-Z-Boy chair, but it was altered with a lot of mechanical materials, some that I didn't know what it was._

 _Next was Hermes' throne. His throne had sports gear and running designs on it, pretty basic._

 _Next was Dionysius, his throne had grape vines and wine designs in the background, on the arm rest was a cup holder and with it a bottle of wine._

 _Now on the women's side of thrones. To the left of Zeus' throne, Hera's throne was there. Her throne had willow and peacock designs on it. The armrest had feather designs on it._

 _On the left of her throne was Athena's throne. Her throne had a lot of depictions of war and heroes on them, I could honestly mistake her throne as a big picture._

 _Continuing on the left was-_

 _ **Flashback end**_

I lose my train of thought when I hear a crunch of a tree branch nearby. I turn and look around at my surroundings.

"COME ON OUT," I yell, "NOT LIKE I HAVE ANYTHING TO FIGHT WITH! IF YOU'RE GONNA KILL ME GET OVER WITH IT!"

"No," a loud female voice echoes around me, "I'm not going to kill you, I want to help you."

"Oh yeah, why would you want to help me?" I reply.

"Because, you Perseus Jackson are the most strongest demigod to ever live."

"Well… not anymore," I retort.

"But you are. You have a pure heart that knows the difference between good and evil. You fight the ones you care about and prevail against all odds. You are a hero," the voice complements.

"No. No, I'm not I'm just one lucky bastard who survives while the real heroes die." I begin to list off all the real heroes that died in my stead. "Leo Valdez, Michael Yew, Ethan Nakamura, Bianca di Angelo, Silena Beauregard, Luke Castellan, Charles Beckendorf, Zoe Nightshade. I see their faces when I sleep, I hear them speaking to me about how I failed them, I watch them die over and over again 'til I wake up. I'm not a hero," I repeat.

"Do you wish to take revenge against the Olympians and Olympus?" the voice asks.

"No… I don't have any weapons, I don't have any powers, and I don't have anyone I can rely on without them getting hurt in the process. Even if I did and if we would lose, we would all be killed, I can't have that on my conscious."

"So, you want to die?" the voice asks.

"... Yes," I reply. "I got nothing I can do without losing the people close to me."

"I can't kill you Perseus. But maybe I can spare you the pain of carrying these memories."

"What do you mean?" I ask. But before I get an answer I see a small blue ball of light that floats out my chest. It stays in front of me before floating off into the forest. Soon, I feel lightheaded. I fall to the ground clutching my head in pain and then I begin to wonder, where am I? Wait who-who am I? What was I doing again? I was talking to something or someone but I couldn't remember who or why. I then fall on my back and pretty soon, darkness fills my vision.

"I'm sorry," a female voice speaks.

 **Pov: Mysterious Voice**

"I'm sorry," I apologies to the now unconscious Perseus on the ground as I teleport in front of him with the blue orb in my hand. I raise my other hand and teleport Perseus to a different world where he could live without the painful memory of this world.

I cup the blue orb and cry as I see Perseus' memories. I failed to save him. When the orb showed the happy and joyful memories, it humed delightly. But... when the orb showed the evil and dark memorie, it shaked, but something was different when it showed his more recent memories. The orb violently shaked and bounced around my hand. It stopped bouncing around and formed two small rings around it in an X shape and it was starting to bubble. I then realized what it was trying to do. It was trying to kill itself. I try to use my powers to comfort it and contain it, it works somewhat. The orb then randomly shoots off out of my hands and into the forest at extremely fast speeds. Phasing through anything in its path. It was going as fast as Hermes. I try finding it using my powers but I couldn't find it, it's almost like it didn't exist but was searching for something.

 **Pov: Percy**

I wake up to see that I'm in a room, a white room, it had a few windows and had a single door. I look down and see that I'm hooked up to a couple of machinery and had an IV in my arm.

I hear the door open and I turn to see that a male doctor walked through, " Ah, you're awake," he says pleased that I was up.

Um, how long was I out for?" I ask.

"You sir, have been asleep for a few hours," he replies before continuing, "I need you to tell me your name sir."

"Uhh… actually I don't know my name." I confirm. I just remember falling on the ground holding head and then hearing someone say 'i'm sorry' before blacking out.

"Well, we have to call you something for now, so let's call you…" he pauses for a few seconds before continuing, "David."

 **And done!**

 **You can guess who Percy is going to be in this story for sure. Also sorry that I haven't uploaded a new story for Hacker of Vale, I'm really lazy. But I guess sorry doesn't cut it. Let's just enjoy this fanfic while it lasts. Also please review, I like the critism.**


	2. 1-0-2

**1-0-2**

 **I probably don't even need to say who's point of view this is. Don't worry, you probably figured it out by the chapter title, but if you didn't well... shame on you, but don't worry, you'll find out at the end of the chapter.**

 **Timeskip: 10 years later**

I walk up to a cliff with a beautiful sight of the land below and pull out my audio log recorder from the side of my waist. I put in a new log chip and activate it. I start speaking out loud.

"Journal entry: One-Zero-Two," I start "It's been a few months since I've done one of these again, so let's get caught back up to speed, though I will go into detail about our survival on Chorus so it might be awhile. After our crash on the planet named 'Chorus,' the Reds and Blues and I were caught in a civil war between 2 factions: The New Republic and the Federal Army.

We fought at our crashed spaceship in a canyon, where we were separated from each other for a few weeks before reuniting. Then a third faction appeared and tried to eliminate us, they killed an entire outpost of soldiers to get to us and kill us to make sure that no one knew what was really going on. Unbeknownst to either of the two groups, this third faction was manipulating both of them from the shadows. This third faction had dozens of mercenaries which we named the 'Space Pirates.' This secret third faction had one soldier infiltrated in each army, and a few clocked soldiers to keep a close eye on their leaders. The two infiltrators were named Locus and Felix, they both took direct orders from a person called 'Control.'

We did our best to warn the two armies, who were in a battle with each other. The only way we had to do that was to destroy a radio jammer that was blocking most of the communication on the planet and send a message. Any other open communication channels were monitored by the Pirates. We were able to warn both the armies and unified them in order to save them.

We had figured out that "Control" was Malcolm Hargrove, the Chairman of Charon Industries, the same one who had congratulated us for bringing down Project Freelancer and the one I made a deal with to get out of jail if I brought the Epsilon A.I to him.

Even though we had brought together the New Republic and Federal Army, there was still tension between the two armies. Even though they were working together, they weren't working together.

We were able to take down troops the chairman had, but at the cost of dozens of lives as well as the leader of the Federal Army, General Donald Doyle. He activated the nuclear reactor at the center of the city, which caused a blast that wiped out anything within a 5 mile radius, clearing out the capital and everything in it. The Feds and Rebels still didn't trust each other because the Feds think that Kimball let Doyal die. But she gave a speech that finally united the two armies as one.

Both the armies and the Reds and Blues stormed the communication temple with alien weaponry that was reactivated from Tucker's sword. They attacked the Comm. Temple while Carolina and I defended the Purge Temple from Locus and Felix. We didn't need to beat them, we just needed to waste their time long enough for Palomo, Jensen, Andersmith, Bitters and Dr. Grey to activate the tractor beams and pull their ship down.

When the ship was pulled down it destroyed the Purge temple with it. We returned to the battle at the communication temple and teleported the Reds and Blues to the top of the temple to send a message to the UNSC. We defended the the temple from the Space Pirates.

It worked, we broadcasted a message, but not before the Chairman arrived and dropped Mantis drones all over the temple, turning the tide of battle. The drones weren't just killing our troops, they were killing their own men. Luckily, the Reds and Blues shut down the Mantises on theChairman's ship, we survived. We fired up a few Pelicans and flew to the ship in search for our friends, with a few squads of soldiers.

We fought our way toward each other and eventually met back up. Reunions were cut short and we had to either A: Fight every soldier the Chairman had on his ship, or B: Survive until a ship flew into the atmosphere and saved us. We didn't have to think on it long because a few minutes later, a ship named the 'UNSC Salvator,' flew in from slipspace and ordered the Chairman to surrender. But he didn't, he started shooting the at the 'Salvator' intending to kill everyone on board. We had to stop him, there was already enough blood spilt. We all rushed our way toward Bridge shooting any soldier that was in our way in order to stop the Chairman once and for all. During that time a bunch of ships dropped from slipspace and into orbit intending to arrest Malcolm Hargrove.

We did it, we saved the survivors of Chorus, as well as the crew of the Salvator. But not at cost of lives of countless others as well as our friend, Epsilon. He had deconstructed himself in order to run the Meta's suit.

Speaking of Epsilon, I finally asked him about my memories. To tell you the truth, I never did remember much about my past. I never thought about because it was never brought up. And when it did, I always said that I didn't know or that I did answer with something from my past.

Frankly I never cared. Well, until Epsilon was implanted into my head and sent random flashes of memories into my head, some of those his, and some mine. To this day I still have a hard time discerning which was his and mine. And after being captured by the Feds, at Crash Site Bravo, I got more flashes of memories from my mysterious past and even names of those I don't even know. I could never get them out of my head.

After destroying the radio jammer, and stopping the Feds and Rebels from killing each other. I asked Epsilon to go inside my head and see what was wrong, of course he gave me a warning, 'even though something is locked does not mean it is meant to be unlocked.' I knew what he meant, I might not like what I remember, but if I don't know. It will haunt me for the rest of my life. After all memory is the key. I have to know who I am...no, I need to know who I am.

Epsilon went inside my head and found my memories and soon, it all came back, every memory that was mine. I know exactly who I am… or was. Epsilon was right, I didn't like what I remembered. But that was in the past, the past is just that, the past. I was a different person then and a different person now.

Getting back on topic, after the arrest, and the demotion of Malcolm Hargrove. The UNSC congratulated us and gave us medals for saving the entire surviving population of Chorus and stopping the corrupt Chairman. After all of this we needed some time away from the galaxy.

Kimball decided to give us 2 bases on a isolated moon with a safe atmosphere to live in and we all tried our retirement. Buuuuut," I trail off, "It's been the same with them with the whole 'Red vs Blue' thing. Everyday with them was as normal as you can get with them. So far I can't help but get this feeling that we are going to be pulled back into a battle sooner than we think. This is Agent Wash-" *BOOM* "...Nevermind," I annoyingly sigh as something exploded, probably caused by Sarge. I click off the audio log recorder, take out the log chip, and put it into a case full of other log chips. Some were damaged from battles and some were damaged from an EMP. I take the audio recorder and put it back into waist pocket.

I turn around and see the some of the Reds and Blues at a hill so I decide to follow and see what the commotion was. And I mean hell, if you're living the rest of your life in retirement, you might as well make it a good one. Little did I know that we were going to get pulled back into a battle and I had no idea what was going to happen to me.


End file.
